Twisted 02
by DigiConjurer
Summary: 02 with guns, a slime, an evil Mimi and stable time loops. Good times indeed.
1. Just Another Flippin' 02 Rewrite Story

Twisted 02

Episode 1

Just Another Flippin' 02 Rewrite Story

TK sighed.

It was one thing to find oneself back at the beginning of an adventure. It was another much different thing to have just that with one of those uneasy feelings.

As he stared at the beauty in front of him, he casually debated the merits of said thought.

"What did you say your name was again?" The digidestined inquired, only for the girl to sigh. Compared to his simple school clothes with a tan fisherman cap and tennis shoes, her short pink dress with matching stockings and ballet flats seemed out of place. Add in her long crimson hair and reddish brown eyes, she was probably ready to be the girl of someone's dreams. Well, if you ignored the large pink teddy bear that hung on her back for some reason.

"Davis Motomiya." The girl answered, totally accepting this all as normal and stuff. "Is there a problem with that?"

TK took a step back and shook his head.

"The more things change…" TK whispered as he glanced around their surroundings. Currently, the duo found themselves in the hallway leading up to the computer lab. Before that, everything felt blank and empty, as if only the void had remained. "So, do you know how we got here?"

"Not really?" Davis answered as TK dug through his pockets, pulling out a simple handgun out.

"Here, take one of intelligence pill." TK explained as he pointed his weapon towards the girl and fired. Strangely, no bullet came out.

"Bang!"

Davis only smiled and threw the ammo clip back. TK sighed and repeated what he just did, getting the same result. He did finally stop, having now repeated this 'experiment' at least a dozen times. Each time it was the same frustrating result that only seemed to grow even more irritating with repetition. Even Davis had begun to grow impatient by attempt #45 and yet, she still continued her act. The two probably would have continued for the rest of the day, if a slimy hand hadn't worked its way onto both of their backs.

"Hello…" a voice announced and the duo turned around. "I'm Yolei Inoue."

Standing before them, was a pile of congealed green stuff attempting to take on a humanoid shape and failing. Not that it really would change anything about this at all.

"Jello!" Davis announced and pulled a spoon out. See above sentence.

"I beg your pardon?" Yolei inquired and pushed the oblivious girl against the wall. "You must be quite mistaken."

"Huh?"

Davis dropped her spoon, only to shove her head into Yolei.

"Were you even listening?!" The slime announced as her pleas fell on deaf ears. "I am not jello!"

"I'll handle this." TK explained and pulled Davis out of the slimegirl. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. My name is TK Takaishi."

"And I'm Davis Motomiya!" Davis announced, seemingly ready to shove her head in a second time. Even though Yolei wasn't made of jello at all.

Yolei's gaze focused on the girl, totally confused by what was even going on.

"Davis? Isn;t that a boy's name?"

Davis only laughed.

"Does it really even matter that much?" she answered and pulled her magenta plush out for them to all see. "Why don't both of you say hello to Gingko!"

TK stared towards the camera, giving a look of complete WTF to the wonderful viewers out there.

"It has a name?" He asked and Davis nodded. "That's it. I quit!"

The digidestined of hope then turned around and walked away, only to slam right into a conveniently placed wall. It was probably important for something later but for now, it held no such use to any of them.

"Not funny."

Before anyone could even respond to TK, light smoke began to fill the hall.

Everyone just stood there as they looked around for the source of the smoke, eventually focusing on a midget at the far end of the hallway. It was a young boy, dressed in a black tux with a matching pair of dress pants. A black fedora covered his practically nonexistent hair, which seemed to contrast quite nicely with his lime green eyes and bored face with a large cuban cigar. For some reason, he had a baseball bat and a nonexistent switchblade on him.

"So, you're the people I have to deal with." the boy whispered and tapped a baseball bat against the floor as he walked towards them. "I found you."  
Davis took a step back, holding her teddy bear in front of her.

"Please don't hurt me." she whispered as TK gave her a confused glance.

"Too bad." The bully explained and swung his bat towards the group. "I guess I have to kill you all now."

A gunshot then rang off, knocking the bat out of the moron's hands.

"Don't even try it." TK announced and their attacker froze. The attacker just kneeled before them, as if TK was some sort of mystical god that only he knew about.

"Please forgive me." The boy explained as TK placed his hand on Cody's back.

"While you did attempt to kill us, I will let you live for now."

The boy reluctantly smiled and cautiously picked the bat up.

"Thank you." He whispered and walked back towards where he came from. Everyone else followed right behind, finding themselves at a door. It wasn't that special, just a piece of oak wood that had been painted brown for some reason.

They stared at it for a couple minutes. Maybe they were hoping that someone on the other side would notice them and grant them passage. Eventually, Davis grabbed hold of the doorknob and pulled it open.

They found themselves welcomed by four white walls and some god-awful grayish black carpet found in schools across the United States. Two table lined the back and right walls respectively. The back table had just a couple guns along with some ammunition clips. On the right table, was one of those large computers that is only considered 'high-tech' for about a couple of months before the next big breakthrough come and make it an antique. An analog clock hung towards the top of the back wall, with a pocket knife stopping the hands at 3:06.

"This is it?" Davis announced as she made her way to the back table, picking up a rifle and pointed it towards the left wall. "I think I can do this."

She then pulled the trigger, watching the bullet pass through the wall with utmost ease.

"What the hell?!" TK shouted and grabbed the rifle away from her, only for Davis to grab it back. "Fine. You can have it."

While those two did that, Yolei and Cody were investigating the computer.

"Do you think this junk will even start?" Cody suggested, possibly ready to smash it into a million pieces.

"Possibly." Yolei answered and pushed the power button, making her way over to the gun table. For some reason, the slime decided an uzi was truly the best gun for her.

Even then, it left Cody with the trusty and always handy shotgun. Not that the gangster really minded.

"I guess it'll work." The gangster thought and casually loaded the weapon. "Is it done loading yet?"

He made a quick glance towards the antique, finding it displaying some sort of portal.

"I guess so." Yolei answered as the four gathered around the device. "Ready to do this?"

Everyone then nodded and were promptly sucked in.


	2. Deadly Adventures Online

Episode 2

Deadly Adventures Online

The space between the two worlds was an interesting experience for our heroes.

Everything was all monotone, with blurry snapshots passing by them at a rapid pace. But when they tried to process the pictures, the images became blurrier and less-detailed. Eventually, even that went away and the group found themselves within some flat and barren plains. In front of them, a simple sign just awkwardly stared towards them.

 **Welcome to Forum!**

 **Prepare to Die!**

"Just fucking great." TK mumbled and kicked the sign over. "Of all the places we could have chosen, this is the one continent we end up on."

Davis gave him a quick glance, quite confused by their leader's remark.

"I think the place looks quite nice." Davis added with Yolei and Cody nodding in agreement. "It's like the sort of place one would their adventure off."

TK then slammed his fist into Davis's face and knocked her to the ground.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!"

"Well, life isn't really that fair, is it?" TK watched as the girl got up and brushed herself off.

"Then I just have to prove you wrong then." she explained as the group to head off without her. "Wait for me!"

The chosen cracked a smile and stopped, pulling Gingko off her back. She probably should have been focused on getting back to the group but, a more important matter needed to be completed first. Davis gave the plush a quick once-over and smiled.

"Good." the chosen thought and placed the teddy bear back on her back. "Gingko didn't take any damage."

 **Tempest!**

Strong winds began to dance around, forming into a humongous swirl of air and dirt.

"Crud!" Davis shouted and dashed towards her teammates, rifle in hand. As tempting as it was to take a shot as the massive twister, that probably wouldn't have much of an effect in stopping it. Not that it would stop her from trying whatsoever. "Let's do this."  
She pointed her gun towards the source of the attack and fired. The world suddenly began to slow down as were given a full-on shot of the bullet slamming into a large purple bird. Gravity then took hold, pulling the bird violently into the ground and dislodged one of its fangs in the process.

"Awesome!" Davis announced as she walked over to the fang and shoved it into her satchel. Her teammates then ran up to her, their glares a mixture of excitement and anger.

"Are you mad?!" TK shouted. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Yes, but I'm still alive." She answered and ignored their de-facto leader. "And I got myself a makeshift dagger to boot."  
TK glared at her and Davis smiled. For as much as the argument was moot point between the two chosen, it was a small victory in her book. For now, they would just have to explore the strange world they found themselves in. Or would have, if their path hadn't suddenly been blocked by a giant laser beam.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Cody announced and attempted to charge towards the beam, only to be pulled back by TK and Yolei. "Hey!"

A few seconds later, the beam then dissipated and a pair of figures now stood in place of it.

The first figure appeared to be a young child, dressed in a black suit with a purple tie and a pair of slacks. Her short hair had been dyed black, not at all going with her red eyes.

The other person was a much older girl caked in red paint and dressed in a couple pieces of leather. You know, because priorities. A pair of fake bat wings hung out of her back with a long black tail doing the same thing. Long gray hair trailed down to her abs, which seemed to contrast greatly with her pair faded eyes of auburn eyes.

"Who the heck even are you?" TK accused as the group pointed their weapons towards the duo.

"I am Empress Mimi!" the younger girl announced and pulled a bullwhip out. "And this is my partner, Soramon."

 _Scanning…_

' **Soramon'**

 **None, None**

 **Special Moves: None**

 **.**

 **TK: Let me guess, another Sora clone?**

 **Mimi: I have no idea what you're talking about!**

 **Davis: Does it matter?**

 **TK: Yes, it does.**

 _Scan Complete._

"Attack!" Empress Mimi shouted and slapped her 'digimon' with the whip. Because the last person really thought it would improve productivity.  
 **Sora Bite!**

For being a phony digimon with supposedly no attacks whatsoever, this came as quite a shock. As such, Yolei and Cody unloaded all of their ammunition on Soramon while Davis and TK watched on. Once those two ran out, the duo fired off a single shot. Only they missed and Soramon didn't. Everything went black, the last thing they heard was a single phrase.

"Pathetic."

.

Davis opened her eyes.

Once more, she currently found herself in the classroom with her friends.

Everything looked to be exactly how they had left it, even the bullet hole in the wall. The chosen made her way over to it and placed a hand on it. Her hand passed right through, along with the rest of her body. On the other side, a large gray room awaited Davis. It was mostly empty, with the exception of a black cat creature sitting up against the back wall.

"Hello?" Davis whispered and the cat perked up. "What's your name?"

"Valerie."

The chosen then took a few steps forward.

"I'm Davis." Davis pulled Gingko off her back and showed it to the cat. "And this is Gingko."

After, she made her way over to the creature and sat down beside it. Valerie only glanced back at her, quite curious of what the girl wanted with her. Before either could speak, a gunshot rang out and Davis looked towards the passageway.

TK was standing at the far end of the room, pistol in hand. He looked quite angry and just about ready to shoot at the duo once again.

"My, my, my. Look what we have here." the chosen announced and cracked a twisted smile. "So the dragon and the butterfly have reunited once again."

Davis glanced towards her teammate with a look of absolute confusion.

"I'll explain later." Valerie whispered as Davis sat Gingko down beside her, with Yolei and Cody doing the same.


	3. Digital Death never ends

Episode 3

Digital Death: Death never ends

Davis sighed.

For as much as this was all a blur in her head, three things had clicked in her mind. First, they were part of something much larger. Second, she was somehow connected to Valerie. And third, she strangely felt slightly more aware of what was going on around her.

"What the heck?" Yolei announced as she and Cody stood there, weapons in hand. "Can someone please explain what's going on?!"

Valerie then laughed and whispered something into her friend's ear. The chosen nodded, handing her the fang she acquired 'ear;ier'.

"There isn't that much to explain." Valerie responded, making her way towards TK. "The goal is the same as before, just the steps to reaching it have changed."

The group looked towards the creature.

"And what do you me-" before TK could finish his obvious question, Valerie used the bone to slice the idiot's dick off. "Every… fucking… time."

"Deal with it."

Valerie then threw the bone back to Davis and teleported away, leaving them to their own devices.

"Now what?" Yolei answered as Cody smiled.

"How about we figure out what we know?" Cody suggested and pointed his shotgun towards the other members. "We're all friends here, right?"  
"Say that to your shotgun." Davis whispered, ducking as the gangster fired off a blast in her direction.

"Good, everyone wants to participate!"

Cody then sat himself down on the floor, as the other chosen following suit. They all just stared at each other, none of them willing to speak to each other.

"I guess I'll start then." Yolei whispered, finally breaking the silence. "This must not be our first time doing this, judging from the remarks from that cat."

TK reluctantly nodded and mumbled something under his breath. As much as Cody wanted him to spoil everything he knew, now wasn't the time for that. He could have lied, but that just didn't seem worth it.

"My lips are closed." He announced and cracked a smile. No one was amused by TK's defiance, each one of them thinking up a different way to punish him. Not that would go through it, mind you. Just the thought of it was quite tempting.

"But you opened your lips…" Davis remarked and racked her mind for info. "Moving on. I think we need to reach the dream dimension and defeat MaloMyotismon."

"Then water is wet then." TK added, only to sigh. "We already knew that, stupid. What else did you think the cat was even talking about?"

"Oh." Davis took a deep breath and glared at the chosen of hope. "We were all there! And so was that Mimi girl along with Soramon!"

Everyone then stared back at her, totally confused by her newest comment. Even then, it was the sort of look one gave when their fire attack suddenly turned a bird digimon into chicken strips.

"That's impossible!"

Davis snickered as she got up, making her way to the computer. She was then pulled in as her teammates watched on. TK then got up and took a deep breath, making his way over to Gingko. He then picked the plush up, making his way over to the computer.

"Where are you going?" Cody accused and pointed his shotgun in that general direction.

"As leader, I need to set these sort of things right." TK explained and allowed himself to be sucked in.

Unlike the previous trip, some color had returned to the transition. Well, if you consider grey as an improvement from what were pretty much undeveloped polaroids. Eventually, TK did finally materialize on Forum.

In the distance, he could just make out the faint outline of Davis amid the monotone plains. He took a deep breath and headed off in that direction, occasionally making a quick glance behind him. While no one seemed to be following the chosen, a cold unwavering feeling seemed to trail behind TK.

"Why are you here?!" a voice announced as Davis ran towards him, staring down towards the ground.

TK took a deep breath and sighed.

"I just wanted to talk to you." TK mumbled and held Gingko out. "And I brought Gingko."

Davis glanced towards him, reluctantly taking the plush.

"Thanks." she whispered as a slow clap filled the air.

"So, the warrior and the blood mage have returned." a voice announced, only to be followed by a loud screech. "And I believe someone would like to have a chat with you."

Davis and TK then frantically looked around, attempting to find the source of the voice.

 **Cosmic Ray!**

A dazzling beam of light and energy shot out from their unknown opponent, heading right towards them.

"Well this is just great." TK whispered as Davis took a deep breath. She then pulled the fang from earlier out and dropped Gingko to the ground. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Cover me." Davis' answered and TK pulled his pistol out. For now, he was just going to have trust her. Even if he had absolutely no clue what she was even doing at the moment. TK pointed the gun towards their opponent and fired, watching as the bullet shot out of the gun and into the gray abyss. The chosen then repeated this action a few more times, now being able to see the faint outline of whatever they were facing. Not that any of the bullets actually reached their target. "Ready to do this?"

TK turned around. The fang shook slightly in Davis hand, occasionally almost slipping out of her hand and into Gingko. He reluctantly nodded and holstered his gun, making his way over to his teammate. "This is going to hurt a little bit."

Davis stabbed the fang into her opposite hand, blood dripping down upon her teddy. She then thrusted the bone into TK's hand, allowing more red to soak into Gingko. A few seconds later, the blood-soaked plush was engulfed in a bright red outline. The outline then gave way to a cloak of red light, followed by a small explosion that pushed the two back.

Their opponents probably thought they were crazy, not that either of them cared at this point. If this was what they needed to do, so be it.

"Did it work?" TK whispered as the two dusted themselves off. Their gazes immediately focused on where Gingko had laid, only to do a simultaneous double take.

In the place of the stuffed bear, now stood a teenage girl and a plush winged pig thing. The teenage girl was dressed elaborately in a short sleeveless dark blue dress, just barely covering the black stockings on her feet. A pair of dark blue small gloves covered her hands, with a small silver spike extending out an inch at the end of each of the fingers. It was a similar story with the boots, with the spikes being slightly longer here. Long locks of pink hair trailed down to her waist, with a pair of small circular ears poking out. Finishing off her look was a pair of violet eyes and blank look that did little to hide her pale lips.

The plush winged pig on the other hand, was much more simple. His body appeared to be sewn together from a variety of fabrics, haphazardly sewn together. Even it's ears appeared to be slightly ready to fall off. Yet, it's black button eyes seemed to stare intently towards TK.

The two quickly made their way over to the digimon, occasionally making a glance behind them.

"You're alive!" the girl announced and gripped Davis in a tight hug. The mage hugged back, just not as tight thankfully.

"Gingko?" Davis answered as her partner released her.

 _Scanning…_

 **Scorceressmon**

 **Rookie, Despair**

 **Special Moves: Unknown**

 **.**

 **Davis: So it's a mystery?**

 **TK: Considering how variable this species is, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 _Scan Complete._

 _Scanning…_

 **PlushPatamon**

 **Rookie, Vaccine**

 **Special Moves: Plush Charge,Cloth Bubble**

 **.**

 **PlushPatamon: Just call me Cotton.**

 **TK: Sounds fair.**

 **Cotton: Enough talk! Let's fight!**

 _Scan Complete._

 **Whirlwind!**

A large twister of air shot down towards the ground and into the laser, creating some sort of laser tornado intent on destroying them.

"Ready for battle?" Davis inquired and pulled her rifle out as TK nodded. Gingko then grabbed hold of Cotton and the two were lifted up into the air. While that happened, the two chosen reloaded their guns and turned their attention to the incoming tornado. While it did seem impossible, they would just have to give it their best shot.

 **Plush Charge!**

Cotton dashed towards the tornado, making sure he didn't accidently drop his passenger.

 **Butterfly Kick!**

Once they were close enough, Gingko letted go and jumped towards their target. She then slammed her foot into the tornado, watching as a small bunch of butterflies shot out and tore at the twister.

On the ground, Davis and TK found themselves being fired at it as well. Somehow this was all part of their plan to somehow win this. Which, was a lot harder than one would think it could be. Mostly since their target moved erratically and was pulling up dirt into it. Nonetheless, the two continued to aimed their shots carefully and fired when they needed too.

 **Butterfly Punch!**

Gingko slammed her fist into the tornado, causing more small butterflies to appear and tear at their target. While a good effort, it was probably going to be enough.

In the end, it was a futile battle and the foursome fell, with everything going black.

"A good try but, pathetic." a voice announced, it's tone familiar yet distant…


	4. Alternate ways of completion

Episode 4

Alternate ways of completion

Gingko opened her eyes.

Currently, she, Davis, Cotton and TK stood in the hallway leading to their classroom. Once more they had died and now found themselves back at their starting point.

"We're back!" Davis announced and entered the classroom. The other three piled right in, making sure there was still enough room for everyone else. Only to find Yolei and Cody to be in neither room. "Where did they go?"

TK sighed.

The chosen then turned his attention to the computer. Unlike before, an 'occupied' sign covered over the portal. While this probably wouldn't stop them, it did somehow.

.

"Well this is just great." Cody announced and pointed his shotgun towards Yolei. Currently, the two found themselves within a musty cave with the seemingly invincible bird from before ready to kill them and possibly consume their bodies. They were also preparing to kill the author of this mess for putting them in such a stupid and deadly situation. Personally, I would like to see them even try and do that. But what do I know?

"You realize how bored of this I'm getting?" the digimon announced and 'glanced' towards the viewer. Not that you could really see it. "Can we figure out a system that at least lets you kill me once?"

"You realize that is not how it works out here?" Yolei answered as she slid towards the entrance. "We need to fight you and then comes your surrender."

"Oh."

 **Cosmic Ray!**

A beam then collided with the rock and created a skylight for the slime and the gangster. At the very least, they could now see who their opponent was. In this particular case, it was the large purple bird that Davis had shot down a few timelines ago. Why it stilled wanted to be their friend after that was anyone's guess.

"I heard that!" the digimon announced as everyone else continued to ignore it. "Oh wait! You people don't care at all about what happens to me, do you?"  
 **Whirlwind!**

A large tornado made its way in through the skylight, threatening to take Yolei and Cody with it.

"How about you land in front of the cave and surrender, only we kill you anyway."

The bird looked for a few seconds, only to nod.

"Sounds fair!"

Yolei and Cody looked at each other, confused by what they should do. Neither had really expected that to work and left them at a loss for words.

"I guess we should go through with it." Yolei whispered and Cody slapped her.

"Are you crazy?" the gangster shouted. "We have no clue how strong this monster could be!"

Yolei ignored him and slid towards the entrance of the cave. There, the large purple bird waited patiently for its demise.

"So, are you going to do it?" their 'captive' announced and Yolei nodded.

"Here goes." Yolei answered and fired her uzi off, spraying the large bird with lead. It was only after she nearly finished her clip did the bird finally die. "I did it."

Yolei took a deep breath and looked at her handywork. For as sloppy as the kill had been, it felt slightly satisfying and hollow at the same time. While yes, she had just killed a powerful threat but, it was quite a cheap kill.

"Good for you, Yolei." Cody remarked, joining his partner outside the cave. "You know how the mob works, right?"

"Nope!"

"Then let me give you a crash course then."

The gangster then placed his shotgun on Yolei's back and looked ready to pull the trigger.

"Lesson #1: Only hurt those who have hurt you."

Yolei stared back at him, ready for her fate. Cody laughed as he walked away.

"Hey!" she shouted and slid right behind him. "That wasn't that funny!"

"Yes it is." Cody answered. "Had you listened, you would've figured it out."

Yolei took a deep breath.

"At the very least, we should at least gut the bird."

Cody made a quick glance in her direction and sighed.

"If you believe that will bring you any sense of peace." the gangster explained as he watched Yolei turn around and make her way back towards the dead bird. Cody reluctantly followed right behind, wondering what she had in mind. He only watched as the slime used her own body as a 'scalpel', tearing through the skin and muscle of the digimon. When it was all said and done, only two egg-shaped objects remained.

"That's it?" Yolei announced and took a step back. "I was expecting something more."

Nonetheless, the two approached the objects and gave each one a couple of taps.

"Who dare awake the great Rockmon!"

"Okay then." Cody added.  
"Just ignore him. He's a stubborn rock."

"Indeed." Yolei copied. "Wait, who are you people?"  
The eggs then shattered, revealing a brown turtle and a light blue feathered scorpion.

"I'm TerraLetorramon." the turtle explained and yawned.

"And I'm AquaCarinamon." the bird added and winked at their potential masters.

 _Scanning…_

 **TerraLetorramon**

 **Rookie, Despair**

 **Special Moves: Terra Stream, Terra Defense**

 **.**

 **Cody: What does despair mean?**

 **TerraLetorramon: Basically, it's a type related to darkness and the emotion.**

 **Cody: Doesn't that make you evil?**

 **TerraLetorramon: No. Why in nearly every fucking digimon fic is darkness the bad guy!**

 **Cody: Uh…**

 **TerraLetorramon: Exactly! Call me Bob.**

 **Cody: Why?**

 **Bob: Because I said so.**

 _Scan Complete._

 _Scanning..._

 **AquaCarinamon**

 **Rookie, Data**

 **Special Moves: Aqua Sting, Toxin Claw**

 **.**

 **Yolei: Please don't hurt me...**

 **AquaCarinamon: Why?**

 **Yolei: I killed that bird.**

 **AquaCarinamon: Don't worry, hun. You did what you believed was right.**

 **Yolei: Anything thing you want me to call you?**

 **AquaCarinamon: Coral.**

 _Scan Complete._

"I'm Yolei's partner." AquaCarinamon added and jumped onto her master's gooey shoulder.

"As such, I'm your partner, Cody." TerraLetorramon responded as laughter filled the air. "It's her!"

Empress Mimi then appeared, not that of the four really cared that she even existed whatsoever.

"Hey!" Mimi announced and did some hand motions. "I'm like the villain here! Face me already!"  
After a few minutes of talking it over, they came to their decision. In this case, that turned out to be a shotgun blast to the head. Afterwards, everything went black.

"What did you even expect?"

 **.**

Yolei opened her eyes.

Once more, the group found themselves in the hallway. At least this time, they all had their respective digimon. At least now, they had a chance against Mimi and Soramon.


	5. L0g3cy

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Episode 5

L0;3cy

Davis sighed.

As they stood here, something felt off to her. Maybe it was the new digimon allied to their partners or it could be those they already have. No, that couldn't be it. That would make legitimate sense. Which, one shouldn't be able to find any of.

"Can you please you shut up?"

"Great! You broke it!"

"Do I look I care?"

"It makes it kind of hard to know who's who."

"Fix it now, author!"

Reluctantly, the author returned and fixed the problem he created. Not that really liked being ordered around by his characters. Nonetheless, the chosen cautiously made their way over to the classroom, unsure of whatever dare to face them.

"Oh hello there!"

What they didn't expect, was finding Empress Mimi and Soramon standing in their domain.

"Fuck." TK whispered and Cotton growled. "Did you have to show up just to ruin the fun?"

"Yes, I totally enjoy this." Mimi answered as Soramon growled back at them.

"Bring it!" Gingko shouted and began charging up some sort of attack.

 **Sora Bite!**

Soramon lunged towards them, only to receive a faceful of lead from her opponents. This time though, they were much more conscious about their shots, taking the time to properly aim and pinpoint the weak spots of their opponent.  
"You don;t get it, do you?" Mimi whispered as she stared at her opponents. "You focused too much on the big picture, unwilling to search for the finer details found within the close reading."

The chosen stared at her, confused at what she was talking about. While they weren't the most thorough of people, they weren't quite that oblivious either. Out of anything, what could they have possibly missed that could have easily glossed over?

"I got it!" Davis shouted and ripped the semicolon out of Mimi's sentence, making her way to where they had started their adventure.

The end of the hallway stood in absolute silence. In a way, a sense of patience seemed to emanate from it. Even as she held the key to it, Davis felt quite conflicted in doing it. Some things were just better not knowing. But at the same time, there was no use in lending into the oblivion of lost chances.

She placed the semicolon in place and pulled it down, watching as the wall disappeared. Her teammates and their digimon ran up as Mimi and Soramon watched on.

"Ready to do this, guys?" TK whispered as they headed through, only to finding a solitary figure standing within a blank world. "What the fuck?"

"Yay! Everyone's here!" the figure announced and clapped its hands. Compared to everyone else, it was dressed quite weirdly, just an orange jester costume with a bunch of blue paint splotches with a pair of blue and orange high heels. Green and red gloves covered her hands, which seemed to contrast with her orange court jester hat covered in blue splotches. Finishing off the look, was a mess of pink and purple hair and a pair of bluish violet eyes within a face covered in white costume paint.

"So, who are you?" Yolei inquires and the figure laughed.

"Jestery is Jestery!" their possible opponent answered and cracked a smile. "And now, Jestery must punish you."

The chosen stared at her with a confused look, unsure of their supposed crime.

"Hey!" Cody shouted and fired his shotgun off, their opponent taking it head on without a single wound. "How…"

 _Scanning…_

 **Jestery**

 **Omega+, Despair**

 **Special Moves: Unknown**

 **.**

 **Davis: Omega+ doesn't sound that good.**

 **Gingko: Agreed.**

 **TK: It had to be her, didn't it?**

 **Jestery: Got a problem, TK?  
TK: Yes I do, Jestery.**

 **Jestery: Well too bad, Jestery don't care!**

 _Scan Complete._

The chosen looked among each other, unsure of any sort of battle plan for this. So, they did the natural thing to come to them. They went full auto upon the 'monster' with their digimon unleashing their best attacks.

 **Butterfly Kick!**

 **Plush Bubble!**

 **Terra Stream!**

 **Aqua Sting!**

The attacks and bullets bounced harmlessly off, not even doing a decimal-worth of damage.

"Jestery's turn now!" Jestery shouted as a smile formed on her face.

 **Jestery Trick!**

As she did that, everything suddenly went black...

.

"Welcome back to the living."

Davis opened her eyes.

Once more, they had found themselves in the hallway. At least this time, Valerie was here to greet them.

"That great, I think?" Gingko whispered as she pulled herself out of the pile. Everyone else followed suit, reluctantly waiting for the blackGatomon to speak again.

"Congratulations on surviving your first trip through this mess." the creature explained as they made their way to the computer lab.

"Was that part with that jester even canon?" TK inquired and Valerie smiled.

"Technically." Valerie explained as everyone gained a confused look on their faces. "It's non-canon for you guys, but canon in the greater scheme of things."

"I'm still confused." Davis answered and sighed. As much as they had wanted to some sort of legitimate explanation to all of this, no such thing existed. "So we just continue on as if nothing has happened?"

"Yep."

Davis then pulled her rifle out and fired, watching as the bullet slammed into the cat's skull. Strangely, this had little effect on the digimon and probably just made it angry. Strangely, the clock now had all its hand on the twelve.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Valerie explained as blood filled the air and everything went black once more...

Game Over?

 **-Continue?** -Quit?

* * *

Notes:

With that, we come to the end of Twisted 02. Hopefully, you enjoyed it a whole lot. Because I did. Even if it is a shame one can't see the art that was drawn for it. So head to my Tumblr page to check it out. You probably didn't realize that too.


	6. Twisted Alternative

I still don't own digimon.

* * *

Twisted 02

Episode 6

Twisted Alternate

Evil TK sighed.

He was used to finding himself in situations by some outside means, but this was just ridiculous.

"You have no room to talk, Sachiko." he mumbled and took a deep breath, his gaze focusing on his body at the moment. Currently, he found himself dressed in a yellow and cyan blazer with tan pants. A matching fisherman cap hung on his head, which seemed to complenent his blonde hair and green eyes.

"There you are!"

Before the gentlemanly asshole had a chance to continue his exploration of his body, a woman walked over. Well, woman probably was the wrong word to describe her. Gone was the pink dress, having gone for a blue tank top with a familiar flame jacket. Of course, her massive bear was still attached along with a rifle of sorts.

"Long time no see, Davis." TK greeted and watched his friend perk up. At times, he sometimes wished he had the same sort of energy as she did. But then he remembered that people like Jestery existed. "How have you been?"

"Great, actually!" she started as her face seemed to shift into a frown. "I've been alone for so long..."

Carefully, TK gave her a hug.

"I'm here now." he explained and watched the frown on Davis's face disappear. "Where are the others?"

Davis let out a deep breath, only for Gingko to switch forms. Afterward, she pulled herself away from her master.

"There possibly in the other room." the mage remarked and moved out of the way of her master's arms. "Do I look like I need a hug?"

"Yes." Davis answered and wrapped her arms around her.

"No, you idiot!" Ginkgo shouted. "Also, where's your rifle?"

Davis held her rifle up, allowing all to see it. Compared to when TK had last seen it, it would seem that the gogglehead had put some work into fancying it up. A pink bear sticker had been attached to one side of the weapon's stock, with the other side getting 'Beauty' carved. A scope had not only been found, it had been upgraded a little bit. To what extent, I'm not quite sure. Though, it would explain the slight wear and tear on the barrel.

"Good job."

Davis seemed to perk up after hearing that. Even if the work possibly didn't take that long.

"Boo!" Davis announced and led the two to the computer room. Compared to when we last set our eyes upon this room, nothing had really changed. The ancient computers were still ancient (possibly even more so now), the clock was still stuck at twelve and a familiar blob of goop with a uzi.

"Hi Yolei."

The blob turned it's focus to the chosen, making sure to readjust her glasses.

"Oh. You've decided to actually grace us with your appearance." Yolei muttered, watching Davis pull her spoon out. "Don't."

Davis didn't answer, choosing instead to slip the utensil in. She was rewarded with the raising of her friend's uzi and a burst of bullets. All of which missed.

"You don't taste that good."

Yolei rolled her eyes, letting her weapon sink into her body. Then she grabbed hold of Davis and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"What did you think I would taste like?" the blob announced as her opponent peeled themselves off the wall. "And don't say jello."

Sadly, that turned out to be the answer that Davis had planned to go with. So she just mumbled it to herself and looked away. Of course, Ginkgo needed to get something in before letting her partner off the hook.

"Say sorry." the scorceressmon explained and got more mumbling. "Louder, please."

"I'm sorry for eating part of you, Yolei." Davis answered and spit the part she had eaten out. "There. I even gave the part that I took."

Her 'friend' made a quick glance to the piece and back to Davis.

"Uh... no thanks."

With that now out of the way, Yolei's attention turned to TK.

"So, how have you been?"

TK took a deep breath, his gaze falling to the carpet. In between the death of the timekeeper and the mess that was Azure Shift, things had been an absolute mess. Far more than they usually were.

"Not good, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah." he whispered and let out a deep breath. As tempting as it may possibly be to just dwell and let it take hold, that wouldn't do them any good. "The other day, had to put a friend down. Though, I doubt it'll be the last time I see him."

Both Davis and Yolei's gazes focused on him.

"I put around a dozen bullets through the guy and he was all apologetic and stuff. Like this was his fault that he had to look down the barrel as that bullet fired. I kill a man, but something still remained."

TK stopped, finding Davis wrapping her arms around him.

"It'll be alright." the gogglehead announced and let her gaze focus on him. "We'll by your side at the moment, making sure nothing bad happens!"

She cracked a smile, only to get one back in return.

"Thanks." TK answered as the sound of a bat hitting something filled the air. The group turned around, finding Cody standing before them.

While his suit had become a bit faded, one could still make out the pinstripe pattern. A shotgun hung to his side, banging against his suit whenever it moved. Of course following them, were their digimon partners. Which for some reason, took the form of a brown turtle and light blue feathered scorpion. Or in other words, TerraLetorramon and AquaCarinamon.

"Boo." AquaCarinamon whispered and sat herself on Yolei's 'head'. "That creepy bird and her master are in the other room."

Everyone's gaze shot to her. On one hand, they knew full well what she was talking about. But, it was something that they would prefer to not deal with right now.

"Well sorry then." a voice greeted and speak of the devil herself. Like before, she was still a young child in a suit and tie. Her partner still looked very much like an art project gone wrong, but at least had been given a new beak and a coat of paint. "Though, I do bring good news."

She got a mix between a questionable glance and just getting straight up ignored.

"I found a set of car keys!" Mimi announced and began jiggling them around. Which got them snatched by TK. "Hey!"

"You're not old enough to drive." TK countered and slipped the keys into his pocket. "And don't pull a 'I'm old enough because time marches on' card."

But that was not what Mimi went with. No, she just bit TK's hat and took part of it off. Which was quite rude and totally uncalled for.

"Does that mean there's a car nearby?" Davis inquired and began bobbing up and down in excitement. While annoying, one couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Especially if it meant a chance for them to escape this place.

"To that weird white void?" Yolei suggested and got a bunch of confused glances. Not because they forgot about, but more of a 'why'. There was always a chance that the vehicle was in the digital world. Or even in this cluster of rooms itself. "At the very least, do you have an extra semi-colon?"

Mimi gave a nod, pulling it out from her suit.

"It was surprisingly not that hard to find." the empress muttered and pulled her whip out. "Come along now."

With that, she exited the room. Her partner followed right behind, with everyone else bringing up the rear. But they did have their guns out. So it sort of balances itself out. I think.

Like much in this place, the blank world was still quite blank. Though, someone had taken the time to clean up the corpses. But not the one of a weirdly-dressed woman. Mostly because it was needed to also hold the large vehicle back from crashing through the wall.

"Wait. Where did Ginkgo and everyone else go?" Davis announced and the group turned around, finding their partners gone. Their guns weren't though, which I guess was a plus? I never really used a gun, outside of a couple of training exercises. So my knowledge is kind of limited.

Of course, the gogglehead took this as her cue to pull her rifle out and aim down the sights. A shot followed that action, resulting in what appeared to be the body of the author falling from the sky. Except he looked all emo and stuff. Which probably doesn't make him the author at all.

"Huh..." Cody whispered and made his way over to the new dead body, beginning the looting process the moment he got there. Reluctantly, his teammates followed right behind. Which gave them a chance to see the corpse of this world's black cat in all her uselessness.

"Yeah! Screw her!" Davis added and gave the cat a wave. "Serves you right!"

Her teammates attention focused on her.

"Weren't you the one that shot her?" TK remarked as they watched their 'leader' freeze up. "So technically, this is your fault."

Davis mumbled something under her breath, her gaze firmly on the ground.

"I didn't mean it in a harsh way like that." TK continued and placed a hand on Davis's back. "You did what in your head must have seemed like the right decision."

"Yeah..." the gogglehead whispered and took a deep breath, feeling slightly better now. "Anything of note?"

Cody gave a nod and held up what looked to be part of a document. Carefully, he held it in such a way for them to see.

.

 _"Ready to do this, guys?" TK whispered as they headed through, finding a blackGatomon sitting within a blank world. "What the fuck?"_

 _"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" the 'digimon' announced as a fading fairy bottle appeared. "Truly a shame when you think about it."_

 _"What the heck are you even talking about?!" Cody answered and charged towards their possible opponent, shotgun in hand. Their possible opponent only stood there, almost oblivious to the fact that someone was ready to blow their brain into a million pieces. Cody then pulled the trigger…_

 _Only to get no result._

 _"I'm not really sure what you expected." the blackGatomon explained and giggled. "After all, it isn't good to just bite the hand that feeds you."_

 _"Bring it." Davis responded as the author laughed. He then grabbed hold of his fairy bottle and pulled the cork off._

 _? infusion digivolve too… HarmonyLilithmon!_

 _In the place of the bottle, a figure now stood by the author. She was cloaked in an elaborate dress white and gold, seemingly radiating an aura of light. Long blonde hair had been tied into a bun, with a variety of gold accents placed within it. Long white nails shot out of her left hand, complementing the golden claw on her right hand. Finishing off the look, was a pair of empty sockets._

 _Scanning…_

 _HarmonyLilithmon_

 _Omega+, Despair_

 _Special Moves: Unknown_

 _._

 _Davis: Bring it!_

 _Gingko: Are you sure you want those to be our last words?_

 _Davis: Yes!_

 _The author: Too late._

 _Scan complete._

 _"Any last words?" HamonyLilithmon inquired as the chosen didn't answer and decided to charge towards the omega. "Good choice, I guess?"_

 _Butterfly Kick!_

 _Plush Bubble!_

 _Terra Stream!_

 _Aqua Sting!_

 _The four attacks bounced harmlessly off their opponent, who responded with a beam of light as everything went black. This time though, there was no voice to mock them. Only silence would be their treatment this time around._

.

"Huh." TK remarked and took a deep breath. "That sounds like us, but at the same time isn't."

The same sort of feeling seemed to be found with his teammates. But right now, they were running the risk of dying once again. So carefully, they dragged the bodies off to the side and got into the vehicle.

"Is everyone ready?"

After everyone either gave a nod or let out a sigh, TK jammed the key into it's slot and started the vehicle up.

"Here goes nothing."

He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, watching the world around them blur. When did finally stop, the classroom complex was long gone now. It was replaced by a cityscape.

"Hmm..." Davis remarked as the vehicle stopped. "They're here."

Everyone turned to focus in on her.

"What do you mean?" Mimi remarked.

"Our partners. They're scattered about the city." Davis whispered, only to put a hand on her head. "Ugh..."

She took a deep breath, ignoring the stinging pain within her head. If anything, it was a sign of something else. What exactly, she wasn't sure.

Now saving...

Save complete.

* * *

Notes:

Well, it's been a long time but it's good to have one more hurrah. Not the last time will be seeing them.


End file.
